


Cake, Everybody Loves Cake!

by Arones



Series: Truth or Dare? [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Food Play, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks is a long time to go without seeing each other, but Magnus has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake, Everybody Loves Cake!

It had been a few weeks since she had visited him. If it had been possible, Will was sure all hell had broken loose and decided to rein terror and frustration and annoyance down on top of everyone within the sanctuary and the network. One sanctuary had fallen to mob bosses and gangs of abnormals. Granted it had been a small outpost in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan, but it was still an impact on Magnus. She had raced out there to try and reestablish it, but had given up only to reassign her staff and close the facility.

Will had been sent to London to help with some orphaned abnormals that they had saved from slave trade and were having a hard time adjusting to their new environment and life in the UK Sanctuary. Henry had to totally retrofit the security system when a telepathic abnormal accident sent off an energy pulse that wiped out every single system they had in place. Will had been awake for three days straight, had birthed a baby Diprotodon and had spent an hour in the shower trying to rid himself of the fluids that had burst forth from the man's cervix. He was in the shower and had only been pulled out of it when he heard an explosion and felt the walls shake from some grand episode that had happened.

He was just laying down when he radio went off again and he heard her sultry voice, "William, would you mind meeting me in my rooms? I have something I need to discuss with you."

Groaning silently in his head he picked up the ever present leash and depressed the button, "Yeah, I'll be right there." He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on the ends to try and wake his brain up some more. Stumbling to the door, he flipped the lights on brightly before exiting the room and slowly making his way down the hall. He knocked on her door and heard her beckon him into the room.

Helen was seated cross legged on her bed wrapped in a silk robe that was tied tightly across her midsection. She had two plates of chocolate cake sitting in front of her, yet only one fork. Will climbed onto the bed and sat opposite her and gave her a curious look. She sliced off a bit of her cake and held it in front of his lips. He opened his mouth and pulled the delicious tasting bite off the metal prongs. He groaned when the full flavor burst on his tongue and melted in his mouth. The chocolate seeping over his taste buds and warm caramel that was intermingled made his body sway with the delectableness.

"Do you like it?" He nodded and took another bite that she held up for him before eating some herself.

"It's amazing, what's the occasion?"

She grinned and took another bite, "Perhaps you should ask a truth dear William, it is your turn it seems."

"Magnus…" There was warning in his voice, he was much too tired to play games. He was too tired to do anything, really. She only smiled, shrugged her shoulders and twisted the edge of the fork on her lower lip watching him closely. "Alright, for a truth, what's the occasion?"

She leaned over the two plates careful not to upset the balance and pecked his lips lightly, "It's my birthday, William. I haven't celebrated it in years." She ran fingers into his mussed hair and pulled his face in closer for a deeper kiss, allowing her tongue to reach out and travel over his lips before tangling in his mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Mmmm," she hummed into his mouth before running her lips over his neck, "ever play with food?"

"I believe my mother told me not to play with my food."

"Cheeky!"

Unbeknownst to Helen, Will had reached between them and grabbed a good chunk of cake in his hand. He raised his fingers to her face and smeared it on her cheek and down the length of her throat. He grinned, very pleased with himself, when she pulled back suddenly with a slightly disgusted yet mischievous expression gracing her face.

"Well are you going to clean it off?"

"Is that a dare?"

"It can be."

"No need," he brushed the plates to the side and leaned up on his knees before planting his mouth on her cheek and nibbling softly on the skin and chocolate. He cleaned her face and moved down to her neck, still nibbling until her skin was red and moist and she was constantly humming. He slid a hand down her front until he found the knot tied at her waist. Slowly he began to untie it threading one end of the tie through the loop of the other with only one hand while still tasting her flesh.

He parted the material and tracked a line down her now exposed chest, licking and suckling his way over her flesh and rapidly rising chest. He stopped when he realized he was finding nothing when he reached the top of her breasts. He grinned and moved ever so slightly lower until he ran into lace, specifically camouflaged lace.

He nibbled around the material, tugging at it gently. He had an inkling that if he did tear it off her she would not be a happy camper, so instead of ripping it off her he sat back on his heels and lay her down in front of him so he could gently remove it. He gasped when he caught full sight of her scantily clad body. She had on matching panties and garter belt that was attached to fishnet stockings that he had somehow missed until now. "I thought it was your birthday, not mine." Helen bit her lower lip and stared at him.

"Thought it was appropriate for the mood."

"Can't wait to see what I get on my birthday then!" He took some more of the cake in his fingers and spread it across her bare abdomen giving it the same treatment that he had given her neck. He smeared frosting on her inner thigh and moved to taste it, "Truth or dare, Helen?"

It took her a minute answer, two weeks was far too long once she became acquainted to being spent and used in this manner again. She would have to remember this. She cleared her throat from the air that had caught there when his tongue licked very close to the crease between her leg and hip. She was mewling when she managed to speak, "T-truth." The word completely came out on a breath and her hands fisted into the robe that was at her sides.

He left her body clean and moist when he lifted his body up and over hers. Pressing his mouth against her lips he pulled her tongue to him and massaged it gently with his, "Where'd you get the cake?" His tongue dipped out to taste the underside of her jaw waiting for an answer. The only answer he got was her body bumping up into his trying to increase the contact. He pressed his weight down onto her to keep her in place before repeating his question, "The cake, Helen, where did you get it?"

Her mind was still working on some level because the answer she gave was not the one he had been expecting, "The kitchen." Will moved his eyes up to glance at her before he resumed exploration of her chest and finding her breasts once again. His tongue dipped below the lacy material and she once again arched her back into him.

"The kitchen?"

"Mmmhmmm."

His lips curled upward on her skin and he bit down making sure to leave a mark, "Where was it bought from?"

Her eye lids were shut tight and opened when his fingers glided up her side and over a particularly ticklish spot. Luckily she didn't move and he didn't seem to notice. When his hand brushed back down to her garter, flicking the clasp open and releasing it from her body she moaned and moved into him again. "Didn't…buy it."

Will stopped and looked at her, his hands mid progress of dragging the fishnet stockings down her never ending legs. "You didn't buy it." He repeated exactly what she said for fear that he had misunderstood or misheard the words.

"No," she shook her head and bit her lip to keep from laughing at his surprise. "I baked it."

"You did not!"

She was fully laughing at him and he ignored her completely pulling her stockings the rest of the way off. "I did, I promise! You think I've lived this long and don't know how to cook?"

"I just….never considered it even." He shook his head trying to imagine her in the kitchen. "When did you find the time?"

"Well, Will, timing is everything when baking so it's very easy with all my experience to have everything timed to the millisecond."

Will glanced from her to the plates of cake that were sitting on the other side of the bed, more than halfway eaten. He looked back at her and saw her biting her lip again. "I don't know if I believe you or not." He stated before crawling up over her again. He cut off any protest she might have by sliding a hand up to cup her sex and capturing her lips in an embrace.

She moaned and squirmed under him, her body enticingly rubbing against his even if it wasn't on purpose. "William," she breathed out, making sure he was paying attention before continuing. His fingers slipped suddenly into her and she cried out into his ear. "Take me," she was barely making out the words, his thumb swirling over her clit and his fingers curling enticingly inside her, "now."

She unzipped his pants and shoved down his boxers in two fluid movements. "Eager are we?"

"Exhausted, actually." He shoved aside her panties and leaned down while she guided him.

"Wait, is this my dare?"

"Dear Lord Will…" Her frustration was permeable and he was actually enjoying getting the rise out of her. He pulled the cup of her bra down and flicked his tongue over her hardened nipple waiting for her next move. "William," it was a warning and one he ignored. Bringing his lips around her breast he pulled as much skin into his mouth as possible before slowly releasing it scraping teeth hard in the wake. She took his face between both of her hands and forced his nose to hers, "I'm serious, William." He moved into her then and she sighed at the feeling.

Lifting her knees to his sides she began to rock in a mirror of his thrusts. Her body moved slowly up the bed and he followed closely behind. Sliding a hand over her exposed breast, down over her sweaty abdomen and to her clit he pinched hard. A noise sounded from her throat and her head rushed forward until she could take his lips. Her hands squeezed into his hips, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks, but he didn't care. He pinched in as much of a rhythm as he could seeing as how his eyesight was spinning and his body overloading from sensations.

She was in the exact same state as him. Her body on overload with weariness and pleasure: this wasn't going to last for long. She broke apart the kiss when she was breathing too hard to keep up with him. Her eyes shut tight when the tingling sensation began to take over her entire body. She was being hitched higher and higher and there was no going back down. Helen felt herself be gently pulled over the edge her body clenching in all the right places and relaxing in others. The air slowly left her lungs when she felt him spill heat into her, his lips brushing her shoulder while he came down from his high.

Will laid there for quite some time before he slid off her. Pulling her into a sitting position he began to completely undress her and himself. She was first: her body was so lax that she was leaning heavily on him just to stay upright, the weariness finally beginning to take over her body. When they were finally naked he pulled her back against his chest and leaned against the headboard. Taking what was left of the cake he fed them in silence. It really was an excellent cake, he thought before deciding to make another comment. "Next year, you don't get to make your own birthday cake."

She smiled against him and set the plates on the nightstand. "Alright, but next year, you have to remember it's my birthday."

He curled under the covers and waited for her to join him. Pressing tightly against her back he whispered, "I'll give you your real present in the morning. But for now, I'm glad the cake's on you."


End file.
